Richard Drakunovski (New Earth-Three)
History Origin The man that would become Richard Dragon was born Richard Drakunovski to a middle class business man and his wife. His child itself was a tough one with his father working most of his early life and never being around and his mother trying her best to raise him. Richard's mother would die of cancer when he was around 7 and he would be forced to travel with his father on his business trips, due to his lack of relatives to take care of him. His travels with his father were his most memorable times in his youth. His enjoyment of traveling would come to an end however when he was 10 and his father died in a car accident, while in Japan. The result would be that Richard would placed in the care of the U.S. embassy, where he would of most likely been placed in foster care. Afraid of being moved between families, Richard fled the embassy and roamed the streets of Tokyo as an orphan. Richard would survive by stealing and living in abandoned buildings and empty lots to survive. Eventually around the time he was 11, Richard would break into an old martial arts dojo in an attempt to steal a solid gold Buddha statue. When he did however, he was greeted by an old man, who asked him why he had come. Richard would answer the old man by saying he had come to steal the statue so he could sell it. The old man laughed, and agreed that it made sense and that he could have the statue if he could beat him. Up to the challenge Richard attacks the old man, but it quickly thrown by him into a wall. The old man laughs again and says that if he wants the statue he needs to get serious. Richard not deterred attacks again kicked in the ribs by the old man with such force he is sent flying up. Richard manages to get up again, much to the old man's surprise and charges him again. The old man attempts chop his neck in order to knock him out, but just before he does Richard dodges and manages to punch the old man in the face, which doesn't even seem to bother the old man who proceeds to counter with a quick jab to Richard's stomach and chop to the back of the neck. Richard would lose consciousness of this and would only think to himself how much trouble he would be in. Richard would later awaken on a futon, with his body bandaged. As he regained his senses, he looked around and realized he was still in the dojo. As he got up he was overcome with pain. As he recoiled the old man appeared and stated that he shouldn't move due to his injuries. The old man then tells him that not many people could land a punch on him and that he is not the type of man to believe in luck, but one that believes in fate. The old man introduces himself as O-Sensei and tells Richard that he wishes to cultivate his natural talent and train him. The O-Sensei then tells him that he would be allowed to live in the dojo and would be fed as long as he took his training seriously. Richard thinks about the offer and accepts wanting to be as skilled as the O-Sensei. The O-Sensei asks Richard his name and Richard responds by giving him his new name, Richard Dragon. Present The Red Haired Yakuza After several years of training under the O-Sensei, Richard mastered many martial arts and all the discipline that came with them. As he grew he became stronger and faster and according to the O-Sensei capable of surpassing him in a couple of years. When O-Sensei deemed his training complete he sent Richard to meet an associated of his who controlled a part of the Yakuza to become a member. At first Richard was grudgingly accepted as a member, but quickly proved himself as a skilled and capable member and rose through the ranks. He would be given the nickname, the Red Haired Yakuza, due to his red hair and his brutal martial arts skill. He was so respected in the organization that he was chosen for a special operation in Hub City, due to his talent. The Terror of the Question The Faceless Killer The job that Richard Dragon was placed in charge of was the acquiring of a certain proposed project known as Pseudoderm from a reclusive scientist from Hub City known as Aristotle Rodor. Richard would make contact with Rodor early on and begin the process of getting the Pseudoderm by funding the project and paying Rodor for it. After months of waiting Richard would bring Rodor to his home and would be told by the later that he was near completed with the Pseudoderm and that he would be wise to get his payment ready. Richard would leave Rodor's home and call his boss in the Yakuza and tell him of the completion of the project and that the money would be needed, with his boss agree that it would be best to keep Rodor alive in case he could still be of use. The following day, Richard would discover that Rodor was the victim of arson and had perished in the flames. Richard was very uncertain if Rodor died in the fire or if he had tried to fake his death and escape the Yakuza. His uncertainty would end quickly however, due to him being the one to identify the body and discovering that the remains were indeed Rodor, who had apparently had his throat slashed before his body started to burn. The police would ask Richard his connection to Rodor, which he explained by using one of the Yakuza fronts in Hub City as contracting Rodor to work on a project for them and was near completing it, he goes on to say that he must call his boss to explain the tragedy. The police accept his story, but tell him to remain in town until the investigation can rule him out, which he agrees to do. After talking to the police, he calls his boss and alerts him of the situation and asks how he should proceed. His boss tells him to stay in town and lay low, and wait till the police clear him before he begins operating again. He goes to say that he will be in charge of finding out who killed Rodor and if that person knew about Pseudoderm and possible stole the scientists notes and research about the project. Richard agrees and apologizes for his failure, which boss stating that the events are not entirely his fault, but an unknown variable that ruined their plan, one he would deal with and would retake the Pseudoderm from. Richard agrees and begins planning to find the killer. Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Expert Combatant Category:Regular Humans Category:Weapon Experts Category:New Earth-Three Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Criminals Category:Geniuses Category:Tactical Analysis